


Take a Bite (Show Me Your Teeth)

by Tenebrosa



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Come Marking, Hand Jobs, Love Bites, M/M, Marking, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-17
Updated: 2017-10-17
Packaged: 2019-01-18 15:21:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12390801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tenebrosa/pseuds/Tenebrosa
Summary: “Hell, darlin’.” He breathes, head hanging loose on his shoulders, staring down at where Hanzo has a hand cupped over his cock, squeezing gently. “Y’can mark me up as much as you want.”





	Take a Bite (Show Me Your Teeth)

It’s not like Jesse really expected Hanzo to be...contained in bed. He’s had too many lovers, seen too many people buttoned up tight on the streets who’ll rip the sheets off his bed with how wild they are. He certainly wasn’t expecting the man to be as tight lipped and somber as he is during a mission. What, exactly, he thought Hanzo might be in like bed varied from day to day when he was alone in bed with his hand and his imagination.

But this is….this is...a surprise.

“Shit,” he swears, head tipping backwards as Hanzo’s teeth sink into his throat again. 

He’s already got a pounding beat on the other side, no doubt it’s gonna be a nasty mark in the morning. Hanzo huffs against the skin in his mouth, tongue sweeping over it for a moment, nails dragging marks into Jesse’s sides as he squirms.

“Do you have an objection?” Hanzo’s accent makes the words rougher, like it’s an accusation instead of a gentle query.

“Naw, you’re all good, sweetheart.” Jesse’s breath catches when Hanzo bites down again, just a bit lower, teeth sinking into skin unbroken and already marked at once. “Shit, you’ve got a pair of fangs on ya, don’cha?”

“I do not share particularly well.” Hanzo muses, hands sliding around to thumb at Jesse’s belt buckle. “I like to mark what I own.”

_That_ thought makes Jesse go a bit weak in the knees, slumping back against Hanzo’s strong form, confident the man can hold him up with ease. 

“Hell, darlin’.” He breathes, head hanging loose on his shoulders, staring down at where Hanzo has a hand cupped over his cock, squeezing gently. “Y’can mark me up as much as you want.”

“Wonderful.”

He’s stripped quick, a task made easy by the fact he’s already half naked, and Hanzo guides him onto the bed with patient hands. Jesse doesn’t feel bad about relaxing into the mattress, letting it cradle him as Hanzo makes short work of his own clothes, tossing them aside to climb onto his hips. The cold of his prosthetics makes Jesse shiver when they brush his thighs but Hanzo hushes him, hands sliding up his belly and over his chest.

“Such a prideful man to be astride,” he muses, pinching one nipple just the right side of too hard. “I do not imagine many get the honor. Or perhaps they do and I am merely one amongst a crowd.”

“Never,” Jess breathes, the word nearly catching in his throat at the sight of a haughty grin flashing across Hanzo’s face. “Darlin’, I think you’ve damn near spoilt me for anyone else and we ain’t even at the main event yet.”

“So much focus on this ‘main event’,” Hanzo snorts derisively, “as if foreplay is something to be hastened through. How barbaric.”

It’s almost a punishment when his teeth sink in again, around the sensitive bud of Jesse’s nipple, but the quick flash of his tongue turns pain to pleasure in an instant. He can’t stop the arch of his back, pressing his cock into the curve of Hanzo’s ass, hands fisting atop powerful thighs.

Normally he’d grip on, tug and pull until he’s got his lover where he wants them. But he’s not the one in charge here and Jesse isn’t in any hurry to rectify that.

Hanzo licks his lips as he sits back, bracing himself with nails biting deep into the skin on Jesse’s sides. He rolls his hips, slow and lazy, a self-satisfied grin on his face as he stares down at the marks he’s made, gaze jumping from one to another. Jesse feels every single one along with the pulse of his heart, like reminders of how lucky he is to be here right now. 

“Not t’ be too barbaric or anythin’,” Jesse shifts, swallowing back a groan when the sensitive tip of his cock catches for a split second on the soft skin of Hanzo’s balls. “But I’m in a bit of a bind here, sweetheart. You got me strung out something fierce.”

“Hm. So predictable.” 

But Hanzo moves then, slides his hips back, resettles himself atop Jesse’s thighs and grips their cocks together in one powerful hand. Jesse doesn’t bother holding back anymore, letting his moan spill into the air between them as Hanzo starts a quick motion. It’s not gentle, almost cruelly forcing him towards the edge, but it’s not nearly as effective as Hanzo’s piercing gaze is. 

He’s not looking away. Doesn’t seem like he intends to either.

Jesse’s face flushes and he barely catches himself from covering his face. It’s not like he’s a blushing virgin or anything but most of his encounters are quick rolls in the dark. Shadow steeped bedrooms or back alleys. Nothing like this. 

It’s the gaze that does him in, in the end. The second Hanzo breaks it, for just a quick moment, a twist of his hand making gorgeous eyes roll back in his head as his teeth catch his bottom lip, Jesse’s gone. He swears a blue streak when he comes, spilling over his stomach, shaking underneath Hanzo’s bracing weight, hands patting uselessly at the other man’s thighs and hips.

“Adorable.” Hanzo proclaims, and Jesse tries to reboot his brain in time to respond to the compliment, muttering out disjointed praises instead.

He manages to get his hands up in time to help Hanzo, though, so the words aren’t as important. The man moves up his body, straddling his chest, the slick head of his cock brushing the base of Jesse’s throat. He opens his mouth, drawing on some past experiences--and some porn--to guess Hanzo’s intention, and is startled when Hanzo slips two fingers inside instead.

“Appreciated though it is,” Hanzo grits out, free hand still working his cock, “it is not my intention to come down your throat.”

“Sure wish ya would.” Jesse mumbles around his fingers, catching sight of a grin lingering on Hanzo’s mouth before it flattens out. 

“Another time, perhaps.”

Jesse’s almost ready to ask what the hell the plan _is_ then, before he thinks better of it. Hanzo seems like he’s had a plan this whole time, seems stupid to question it now. What he does do is, in his infinite wisdom, a much better use of his time.

He bites down. 

Not hard enough to break skin, not hard enough to do any damage to Hanzo’s impeccably skilled hands. But enough that it’s gonna leave a mark Hanzo will be able to remember him by if ‘another time’ never comes round.

Hanzo’s eyes open wide, blissed and hazy but shocked all the same, and he stutters out something that sounds a lot like Jesse’s name before a wet warmth spreads over his throat. Jesse has only a few moments of prideful happiness before the sting sets in and he yelps, grabbing for Hanzo’s hips.

The fucking bite marks. Open wounds and come ain’t exactly the best mixture but hell, Jesse’s _never_ been so goddamn turned on. The sting is just enough to keep him grounded, keep him in the moment as Hanzo shakes apart on top of him. He can feel the come slipping down the sides of his neck, trailing to the nape, pooling in the hollow where Hanzo’s cock head is now resting. 

“God _damn_ darlin’.”

“I told you,” Hanzo’s panting, still shivering with aftershocks, even as he trails a few fingers over one come soaked mark on Jesse’s throat. “I like to mark what is mine.”

**Author's Note:**

> The author does not condone bodily fluids inside any open wound *finger guns*


End file.
